


Commercialization

by Meicdon13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a strong desire to protect his image. Clark tells him it's just a mug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commercialization

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://i.minus.com/iEvFHQkFxWGAZ.jpg) picture.

“What is _that_?”

Clark looked up from where he was trying to impose order upon his desk. His eyes followed the direction where Bruce’s accusing finger was pointing. “It’s a mug,” he said helpfully.

It was the Bat glaring out at Clark from the playboy exterior and the reporter resisted the urge to cower back in fear. He was the Man of Steel! He didn’t _cower_. Maybe cringe, but not cower.

“Get rid of it,” Bruce bit out.

“Why?” Clark sat up straighter, looking at his lover, utter confusion evident on his features.

“It has my _logo_ on it.”

“So?”

Around them, the other denizens of the _Daily Planet_ went about their work. Some were trying—and failing—not to make it obvious that they were watching the miniature drama unfolding before them.

Bruce glanced around the office before lowering his voice and hissing, “Just get rid of it.”

“I won’t unless you give me a good reason to.” He crossed his arms and looked up at his lover, tilting back his chair as he did.

“It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes. It is.” Bruce’s fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as he glared at the mug like it was offensive in some way.

“In what way is it stupid?”

“Batman is supposed to be a dark imposing figure that strikes fear into the hearts of criminals. He’s supposed to be mysterious, a creature of the night that terrorizes Gotham’s thugs, someone who brings justice to its citizens. To have my logo used on commercial amenities destroys the image I’ve worked so hard to cultivate.” He crossed his arms as well, his frown deepening. “How are criminals going to be afraid of me when they see little kids running around with Batman action figures that come free with every meal at some fast food joint?”

Clark blinked once, twice, then laughed. “You think too much,” he said, standing up and stretching.

“I do not,” was the growled response.

“Yes. You do.” At the sullen look on Bruce’s face, he sighed that said, “If it bothers you that much, I’ll throw it away.”

“ _Thank_ you,” his lover replied before turning around. “Coming?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me get my things.”

When he was sure that Bruce wasn’t looking at him, Clark slipped the mug into his suit’s jacket pocket and draped the entire thing over one arm. He was sure he could find somewhere to hide it.


End file.
